Un solo destino
by tobas cantero
Summary: Un día cuando finn y jake están en su sala jugando alguien llama a la puerta , quien estaba de tras era el rey helado que le pidió ayuda desde hay empieza una aventura nueva y peligrosa , pase y lean no se arrepentirán
1. Chapter 1

**Un solo destino**

Era una hermosa tarde en las lejanas tierras de Ooo, el sol brillaba con una intensidad agradable perfecto como para salir para tomar una agradable siesta o mejor aun salir a una aventura .

en un bosque en una peculiar casa del árbol en la sala se encontraba en joven con cabellera rubia de 16 años y al frente de él un perro rubio ,ambos estaban sentados y en medio de ellos estaba un tablero de ajedrez y sus respectivas piezas , mientras tanto una peque consola viviente los meraba atenta mente a ambos

Jake: listo muchachito

finn: claro brother

Jake movía a la reina en una línea recta para comer a un pequeño peón , mientas tanto finn movía a su alfil comiendo a un pequeño peón dejando a su rey al descubierto jake rápidamente movía a su reina para comer a su alfil jake miro a finn con una sonrisa de victoria pero finn lo miro de la misma manera comiendo a su reina con un pequeño peón que estaba a su costado jake había caído en su trampa - así quieres jugar eh finn? eso ultimo dijo con un poco de enojo movío a su rey comiendo a su peón , finn moro atentamente a jake y sonrío - jake movío a su reina que estaba en la misma dirección que el rey de jake y lo comió -y mate , finn había ganado través jake se paro y tiro la mesa junto con el tablero y la mesa y gritando -¡OTRAVEZ NO ,NO SIRVO PARA ESTE MALDITO JUEGO ! finn solo sonreía con un aire de victoria .

Finn: vamos jake sera para la próxima

Jake: Cuanta veces dijiste eso

- como 10 veces

_ y todas perdí

jeke miro a finn y sonrío -¿ revancha ?

finn : ya rugiste león

De repente alguien llamo a la puerta -iré a ver quien toca manito dijo el perro

- bien yo pondré el tablero y las piezas en orden

jake se fue a ver quien tocaba la puerta al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba , era el rey helado -hola chicos necesito de... pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar jake le cerró la puerta en la cara y se dirigió a donde estaba finn

- ¿Quien era ?

-Naaa nadie sigamos jugando

Pero la puerta seguía y seguía sonando hasta que de repente dejo de sonar -hasta que por fin se canso -dijo jake ya algo cansado de tanto golpeteo

pero de repente la puerta se congelo y salió volando en miles de pedacitos , jake y finn se pusieron en posiciones de batalla ,el rey helado entro y los saludo -hola finn y jake necesito pedirles ... - nueva mente no termino de hablar porque recibió una puñetazo de parte de finn y el rey helado salió volando y chocó por un árbol , finn y jake salieron rápidamente

-Que quieres aquí re helado- dijo jake mientras convertía su puño en un mazo

E l rey helado se levanto ya enojado sobándose la cabeza y dijo-quise hacerlo por las buena pero no me dan más opción que hacerlo por las buena-eso ultimo dijo volando y lanzando rayos de hielo mientras finn y jake lo esquivaban, jake se estiro hasta donde se encontraba el rey helado y lo golpeo con su puño mazo y lo lanzo hasta donde estaba finn y este salto y lo pateo hacia abajo para que impactara en el suelo

El rey helado se paro nueva menta mas enojado de lo que ya estaba - maldito mocoso !- este puso su mano en el suelo e invoco a muñecos de nieve vivientes para que los atacaran

Los muñecos de nieve se movían a una gran velocidad algunos se fueron por finn y otros por jake ,finn daba puñetazos y patadas a los muñecos mientras jake se hacía más grande de lo normal y los aplastaba a todos , pero mientras más destruían más aparecían , finn cansado de ello agarró su espada de sangra de demonio por un lado y el de oro por otro y comenzó a girar como un trompo para así dañar a todos los que lo atacaran , por el lado del jake era mucho más fácil ya que se hacía más grande y lo aplastaba

El rey helado al ver que finn y jake estaban distraídos congelo el piso y jake y finn se resbalaron y cayeron directo donde estaba el rey helado

-bien ya perdieron - dijo el rey helado en un tono de burla

- Ni en tus sueños - dijo finn intentando levantarse pero fue inútil pues se resbalo y cayó nuevamente al piso

-finn no te preocupes yo lo atra a a achuuuu

-jake estas bien

-si simplemente me dio mucho frio

-jake, tu brazo

-¿eh?- el brazo de jake se estaba congelando -pero qué?¡

-No se molesten chicos mientras estén hay holgazaneando se congelaran -dijo el rey helado

-que no estamos holgazaneando

-a si entonces por qué estas hay tirado

-que , si tú me echaste , congelaste el suelo

- eh yo hice esto?

- ha ya no importa ,ahora descongélanos !

-no hasta que me prometas que me escucharas

-no escuchare nada !

-entonces que date así

-finn ,solo escucha lo que tiene que decir-esto último lo dijo titubeando ya que casi todo su cuerpo estaba congelado a excepción de su cabeza

-está bien , que tienes que decir rey helado

este con una sonrisa se le acerca a finn y le dice que ya te rendiste- y comienza a reírse en la cara del chico , finn se acerca y le da un cabezazo , el rey helado se cae al piso y comienza a dar vueltas al alrededor -que es esto sangre ,por qué es azul -

-eso te ganas por burlarte de mi viejo verde

-que no soy un viejo verde , solo me gusta secuestrar a princesas es todo

-ajaaa

-bien se quedaran así

-Finn - decía jake ya casi completa mente congelado

- está bien habla , pero que sea rápido

En ese momento el rey helado se levanta , coloca su corona en la cabeza y descongela a finn y a jake ,los mira fijamente y luego empieza a hablar - escuchen necesito que me ayuden

- Nos estas pidiendo ayuda ?-dijo finn sorprendido

-Acaso parece que hago otra cosa - dijo el rey helado enojado de que lo interrumpieran

-lo siento , prosigue

- Como decía necesito de su ayuda mi reino me fue arrebatado por Gunter

- Que ?!- decían finn y jake al unísono mientras estallaban de risa

- por ríen es serie , hablo en serio chicos

-jajaja en serio un pequeño pingüino jaja te saco tu reino -decía finn mientras se caía al piso sin poder respirar

- jajajaja yo creía que ya no puedo caer más bajo , veo que me equivoque y en grande - decía él perro en el suelo frotando su barriga pataleando de la risa

-JajajaJA ríanse todo lo que quieran ,pero había algo distinto en Gunter esta vez -mientras hablaba se notaba un gran temor en los ojos del rey helado

- Bien y que quieres que hagamos por ti - decía él aventurero con un tono de pesadez

El tono del rey helado cambio de uno de enojado a uno cerio , algo que sorprendió a ambos aventureros ya que no era habitual que el rey helado sea serio , normal mente era estúpido , terco , o un viejo verde , pero no una persona seria -quiero que me acompañen al reino helado -algo que sorprendió aun más a ambos ya que nunca ,nunca el rey helado había invitado a ir al reino helado e más quería que estuvieran alejados de él y su reino

-Para tu carro viejo , como se que no es una trampa - interrogo el aventurero al rey helado

- Por qué no lo es - respondió a su defensa el rey helado

-ah sí ,cuantas veces te creímos te seguimos y nos atrapaste -dijo el perro con una mirada fija esperando para que el mago de hielo respondiera

-tienen razón los eh engañado , estafado , engañado , mentido y engañado varias veces pero esta vez es enserio -decía el mago de hielo esperando la respuesta de los aventureros

- no me gusta como pone ese tono en "engañado " finn mejor pateémosle el trasero y vayámonos a jugar ajedrez ,finn-esto último lo dijo medio extrañado al ver como finn se paraba y lo hacía callar

-espera jake mira eso -decía el joven acercándose al mago de hielo .el rey helado se encontraba de rodillas y su mano en el suelo mientras de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas que se congelaban al instante - por favor ayúdenme se lo suplico .

jake y finn lo miraban extrañado , en su mentes se preguntaban a sí mismos sí hablaba en serio , luego se miraron mutua mente y sonrieron

El mago de hielo sentía que en sus hombros unas manos que le tocaban al mirar en ambas direcciones se trataban de finn y de jake

-no te preocupes viejo te ayudaremos - decía un finn sonriente -cuéntanos todo en el camino-decía un jake igual de sonriente

el rey helado se levantó y sonrió frotándose los ojos -bien - y se dirigieron al reino helado , lo que no se esperaban era que allí su destino y una nueva aventura le esperaban .

**hola, soy nuevo en esto, así que no sean tan duros con migo por favor ,si hay algo en que pueda mejorar díganmelo por favor y gracias me despido y nos vemos **


	2. Chapter 2

2.¿Gunter?

Era como todos los días , haciendo la rutina de siempre ,yo huyendo de finn y jeke , en mis brazos tenia a la princesa bubblegum yendo al reino helado , encerrando a la princesa en una jaula de hielo , ella exigiéndome que la saque de ahí , yo me niego , aparecen finn y jake , peleamos , me vencen , sacan a la princesa y se van , yo me quedo llorando por un rato y aparece gunter para consolarme ... -espera no aparece - mire por todos lados estaban todos los pingüinos menos el más importante - gunter - dije levantándome de golpe -donde estas- pregunte algo extrañado ya que siempre está ahí para mí ,siempre dispuesta a hacerme sentir bien , pero hoy no estaba , mire a otro de mis pingüinos y le pregunte - ¿ donde está gunter ?-subió los hombros en forma de que tampoco sabía dónde estaba , seguía preguntando a cada pingüino que veía y nadie sabía dónde estaba , así que salí volando de ahí para buscar a gunter junto con mis queridos pingüinos .

paso como dos horas de búsquedas sin ningún resultado , estuve apuntó de rendirme hasta que uno de mis pingüinos gruño y llamo mi atención , volteé y vi como señalada una cueva muy obscura y tenebrosa -que viste muchacho -al decir eso otro pingüino me empujo hacia la cueva no tenía más opción que dirigirme hasta la cueva y preguntarme qué es lo que querían mostrarme mis amiguitos y lo que vi me dejó conmocionado al ver a gunter tirada en el suelo e inconsciente .

Nos dirigimos hasta ella estaba muy fría y era blanco fácil para cualquier depredador , así que hice lo más coherente posible la agarre en mis brazos e hice un fuerte de hielo, vi que no había un lugar donde recostar a gunter así que hice una cama de hielo, recosté a la pingüino ahí y me senté a esperar que despertara , me hice la pregunta de cuánto tiempo tardaría en despertar

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que obscureció , yo me había quedado dormido ,al despertar me asombre al ver a gunter que estaba despierta , me puse tan feliz que me levante y fui corriendo hasta donde estaba ella -gunter me alegro de que estés bien- al escuchar eso ella me miro y sonrió ,cosa rara ya que no lo hace a menudo , esa risa era muy rara se podía notar una pisca de demencia y otra de maldad- gunter ¿ te encuentras bien? fue lo último que alcance a decir por qué de un segundo a otro termine chocando contra la pared y rompiéndola -wow que paso - vi corona en el suelo y lo agarre , volteé a todas direcciones para ver quién o qué me lanzo hacia la pared , no vi a nadie a excepción de gunter y la misma risa de hace rato

Gunter comenzaba a acercarse a mí , mientras se acercaba pude notar algo diferente en ella y eso era sus ojos ,ya no eran negros sino verdes , su pico era más largo de lo normal y en sus aletas comenzaba a salirle garras , ya no era gunter , ya no era un pingüino no se que era ,solo sabía que algo salía mal -G-Gunter- eso último dije titubeando ,pude notar que todo lo que tocaba gonter se derretía , por miedo me levante y salí volando de ahí

Llegué a mi castillo de hielo , cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que lo rompí , me volteé y lo que vi me asombro , no había nada ni nadie persiguiéndome , me recosté sobre la pared y suspire fuerte mente , de repente escuche un sonido que provenía detrás de mío , era gunter , seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa sínica de a serrato -e-eres t-tú gonter - dije un poco temeroso , movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha negándome la pregunta -entonces quien eres - dije ya harto de todo esto ,el solo volvió a sonreír , yo enojado le lance un rayo de hielo, a él solo le bastó con estirar su aleta para hacer detener el rayo en el airé y luego lanzármelo , golpeara logre esquivar el rato antes que me golpeara , pero antes que me levantara una ráfaga muy poderosa me empujó hasta la pared , me levante ya muy enojado pero él seguía aún con la misma sonrisa , le lance está vez 2 rayos , pero volvió a detener los dos rayos en el aire y me lo tiro ,uno logre esquivarlo pero el otro no pudo y me golpeo , algo mareado me levante e intente ir donde gunter , pero no pude , volví a caerme y me desmalle .

Al despertar me encontraba a las afueras de mi reino , entendí que si iba yo solo perdería de nuevo , así que decidí pedir ayuda a mis mejores amigos finn y jake -decía mientras abrasaba a ambos mencionados recientemente

- espérate carnal ¿quien dijo que éramos tus amigos ?-dijo finn mientras intentaba zafarse del abraso del rey helado

-así es , además tu historia fue demasiaaaado larga - dijo jake con un tono de pesadez

- vamos , si nos vemos todos los días, hasta reímos juntos -dijo con el rey helado con una gran sonrisa

- eso es por obligación ,siempre secuestras a las princesa - dijo finn aun intentando zafarse del rey helado -además tu ríes solito -dijo jake intentando hacer lo mismo que finn

- valla que son pesados - dijo el mago de hielo algo enojado

-TU ERES EL PESADO !- gritaron finn y jake al mismo tiempo

- bien como sea, hay que irnos ya - dijo el rey helado

- bien , si que eres pesado - decía jake mientras se hacía más grande -estoy de acuerdo bro-decía finn mientras trepaba en el pelo de jake pare subir a su lomo .

En el camino el mago de hielo y los dos aventureros comenzaron a discutir acerca de su plan y las herramientas que les puedan servir en esta aventura- bien en mi mochila tengo la espada de sangre de demonio , y la de oro , un mapa de todo el terreno del reino de ooo, un telescopio y una soga - dijo finn mostrando los objetos - bien alguien tieno otra cosa que nos pueda ayudar - dijo finn mirando al mago de hielo y al perro mágico

- tengo mi puño , mira se puede convertir en barias armas - dijo el perro mágico mientras jugaba con su mano

-a mi no me mires , parece que tengo bolsillos o una mochila - decía de brazos cruzado mientras daba la espalda a ambos aventureros

- bien pero no te esponjes - decía finn mientras guardaba todo de nuevo en su mochila

- bien ya llegamos - dijo jake apuntando el reino helado , pero lo que vieron les dejaron la boca abierta , el reino helado había cambiado completa mente , la nieve que caía al suelo era negro , mientras tanto el que estaba esparcido por todos el reino era verde , las montañas eran negras y la nieve en sus puntas eran verde , algunas negras , había un olor a muerte por los alrededores y la niebla era espesa y también verde

-este es tu reino - le pregunto el perro mágico al mago de hielo

-eso también me pregunto yo - contesto el mago de hielo

- bien jake, detente aquí- dijo finn atenta mente

-ok - dijo el perro mágico

-que, por favor , yo soy el líder aquí - dijo el mago de hielo

- bien por lo que veo esa nieve no es normal - decía finn mientras examinaba la nieve con su telescopio -ya veo , puede ser alta mente toxica - decía el perro mágico convirtiendo su mano en un telescopio y viendo también

- que ahora me ignoran , bien hagan lo que quieran , yo me voy - decía el mago de hielo mientras pateaba con gran furia una montaña , de repente el suelo comienza a temblar y la montaña se agita

- qué demonios hiciste rey helado - decía finn con un tono de enojo

- yo no hice nada , solo pateé está montaña - señalando con el dedo la montaña de enfrente - pero qué - decía el mago de hielo mientras veía como la montaña que había señalado cobraba de apoco forma

-o Dios - fue lo último que alcanzo a decir jake antes de quedar paralizado por la parecencia de esa cosa

- qué rayos se supone qué es esa cosa - decía decir finn intimidado por esa cosa

- no sé, pero está genial - decía el mago de hielo con brillos en sus ojos

a simple vista se notaba que su tamaño no era normal , medía como 4 metros , en su espalda habían rocas filosas , su cola era larga y terminaba en una punta de hierro ,sus uñas eran largas y filosas y al igual que la puntas de su cola eran de hierro ,sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre , su postura era encorvada y tenia cuernos parecidas a una cabra

lanzó un rugido tan potente que hiso volar al mago de hielo y al perro mágico sobre el humano

- vaya asombroso , con un solo rugido nos hiso volar - decía el mago de hielo aún con brillos en los ojos

- estoy de acuerdo - decía el perro mágico frotándose la cabeza

- me alegro , pero podrían moverse - decía el humano con espiral en los ojos

- lo siento - decían el mago de hielo y el perro mágico levantándose de golpe

- no se preocupen , pero hay que vencer a esa cosa - decía el humano señalando con el dedo ya renovado

- no te preocupes lo congelare con mis poderes mágicos - decía el mago de hielo levantando la mano para lanzarle un rayo de hielo pero... - que - grito este

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto el perro mágico al oír la reacción del mago

- me quede sin poderes - decía el mago de hielo con una pequeña sonrisa

- que!- gritaron los aventureros al unisonó

- te ha sucedido alguna vez- decía el humano con un tono de enojo

- no es la primera vez- se excusaba el mago de hielo

- oigan ustedes dos ,lamento interrumpir su plática pero tenemos un monstruo con que lidiar - decía el perro mágico señalando con el dedo al monstruo que estaba a punto de darles un puñetazo

El humano , el perro mágico y el mago de hielo se dispersaron en diferentes lugares evitando el golpe del monstruo que dejó el suelo completa mente destruido

- están bien - pregunto el humano al perro mágico y al mago de hielo

- estoy bien - contestó el perro mágico al humano frotándose la cabeza

-yo tambie ...- no pudo terminar de hablar el mago de hielo al escuchar un fuerte sonido como si algo se estuviera rompiéndose debajo de el

- ayuda!- decía el mago de hielo mientras caía rodando en un acantilado

- ese idiota - decía el humano mientras se cubría la cara con su mano

jeje , nunca cambiara - decía el perro mágico con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara - mejor voy a ayudarlo - decía esté aún con la sonrisa en la cara

- no , ya es lo suficiente mente grande para cuidarse él solo , tenemos mejores cosas con que lidiar - decía el humano mientras agarraba el mango de su espada de sangre de demonio y miraba al monstruo y sonreía

- tienes razón manito - decía el perro apoyando al humano

el monstruo lanzo otro rugido para intimidar a los aventureros , pero ellos se quedaron inmutados sin decir nada

- bailemos - decía el humano con una gran sonrisa en la cara

volviendo con el mago de hielo , el rey helado seguía rodando por el acantilado hasta que paro y se golpeó la nuca con un árbol

-ayayay - decía el mago de hielo mientras se levantaba y frotaba su nuca - ¿dónde estoy?- preguntaba el mago mientras mirabas en todas direcciones - ya recuerdo, estaba peleando con ese monstruo y caí rodando por esté acantilado - decía mientras miraba arriba - bien no será problema para mí volver, después de todo solo necesito volar - decía el mago de hielo intentando de volar ,sin embargo no pudo - pero que ... cierto no tengo mis poderes mágicos , y ahora - decía con un aura negra a su alrededor - bien lo más razonable sería trepar por el acantilado - decía ya renovado

Al intentar subir por el acantilado el mago de hielo escucha un ruido proveniente detrás suyo , voltea a una gran velocidad -pero que - decía al ver que un arbusto se movía

caminaba lentamente para asegurarse que si era una vestía no lo atacara y lo que vio lo sorprendió era , era -¿Gunter? decía el mago de hielo mientras iba a abrazarla , Gunter correspondió el abrazo - espera tú me atacaste - decía el mago de hielo señalándola con el dedo

- cuac (o como sea- decía Gunter confundida

- no te hagas la inocente , sabes a lo que me refiero- decía el mago de hielo con los brazos cruzados

-cuac- decía Gunter aún confundida

- en serio no te acuerdas lo que paso hoy en la mañana- decía el mago de hielo

cuac- decía Gunter excusándose

-como que no estabas - decía el mago de hielo

- cuac- decía el pingüino

- como que estabas de vacaciones , quien te lo permitió- decía el mago de hielo enojado

- cuac - decía señalando al mago de hielo

- que , espera ... jaja es cierto , se me olvido - decía el mago de hielo

-cuac - decía Gunter tapándose la cara con la aleta

- lo siento - decía el mago con una sonrisa en la cara - espera si tu eres Gunter , entonces ¿quién es el otro Gunter? - decía el mago de hielo

**continuara...**

**ufff , sí que me salió largo esta vez , pero por fin terminé, espero que le guste , nos vemos , chau , chau **


	3. Chapter 3

El comienzo del fin , parte 1

-Entonces si tu estas aquí , entonces , quien es el otro Gunter - decía el mago de hielo viendo a la pingüino

- cuac- decía la pingüino alzando sus hombros

- claro que no vas a saberlo , si estabas de vacaciones - decía el mago de hielo regañando a la pingüino - como sea , lo importante ahora es ¿cómo vamos a subir? - esto último dijo acariciando su barba larga y blanca

Mientras tanto , nuestros héroes se encontraban cara a cara al monstruo , que les lanzo un rugido intentando intimidarlos pero los aventureros solo se quedaron ahí inmutados sin decir nada

- bailemos - decía el humano con una gran sonrisa

El monstruo frunció el seño y de su hocico lanzo una llamarada muy potente , el humano y el perro mágico lograron esquivarlo a tiempo separándose uno de los otros

- ¿estás bien? - preguntaba gritando el humano al perro

- sí , pero un poco mas e iba a ser barbacoa de perro - decía el perro con un tono de seriedad

-tenemos que estar más atentos - decía el humano con el mismo tono de seriedad - tengo un plan

El monstruo dejó de lanzar fuego por su hocico y comenzó a mirar atentamente a su alrededor pero no vio al humano , ni al perro , así que bajo un poco su guardia , en ese momento salió finn entre los escombros con su espada de oro en la mano izquierda y en la derecha la de sangre de demonio , el monstruo solo sonrió y lanzo un puñetazo que finn esquivo , luego este saltó intentando cortar el brazo del monstruo , preo este reaccionó y lanzando otra llamarada más potente que el anterior , finn se protegió , poniéndolo como una cruz , logro protegerse pero sus brazos salieron quemados , luego el monstruo lo golpeó mandándolo a volar , impactando por un árbol , el monstruo al ver a finn inconsciente , se le acerca para dar el golpe de gracia , pero el humano sonríe y grita - jake , ahora- en ese momento sale un mini jake de la mochila de finn , que luego se hace del mismo tamaño del monstruo , tirándose e inmovilizando al monstruo

- je , termino - decía el humano intentando levantarse

- hermano , ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntaba el perro mágico , viendo que los brazos de finn aun temblaban por la quemadura

- no te preocupes , estoy bien - decía fin ya parado - como dije antes , se acabo - decía el humano mientras se acercaba al monstruo , este solo reía

- de que te ríes -preguntaba el perro al ver su reacción frente al comentario del humano

Se podía notar que los ojos del monstruo de un color verde hoja pasaba a un rojo fuego , mientras el cuerpo de este se volvía más duro y de este salía unas espinas que clavaban el cuerpo del perro, este al sentir que algo le pinchaba saltó del lugar evitando las espinas

El monstruo se levantó rápidamente , después de separarse del perro mágico , este después de separarse del monstruo , miró fijamente al monstruo y notó que sus espinas se recostaban en la piel del monstruo desapareciendo lentamente, este giro rápida mente viendo al humano que lo amenazaba con una cara intimidatoria

El monstruo volvía a sonreír de la misma forma de antes , el monstruo se puso en cuatro patas de esta forma corrió a una velocidad asombrosa en la dirección en la que estaba el humano , este seguía con la misma expresión en la cara de antes , sin moverse del lugar , el monstruo seguía riendo abriendo el hocico y de este se podía divisar un gas que luego se iba a prender , pero antes que sucediera eso se detuvo , detrás de él estaba jake sujetando su cola inmovilizándolo

-a donde crees que vas - decía el perro mágico con una gran sonrisa , luego giro junto al monstruo lanzándolo por un árbol el cual por el impacto se rompió

El monstruo se levantó ya muy enojado pero sin dejar de sonreír

-vamos , manito - decía el perro mágico al humano que este solo movía la cara en signo de afirmación

El humano se adelanto al perro mágico y corrió en la dirección donde se encontraba el monstruo , que lo esperaba aún con la misma sonrisa , el humano salto para atacar al monstruo , pero este anticipó el movimiento del humano y lo esquivo para luego darle una patada que lo mando a volar ,detrás del humano apareció el perro mágico que estiro su brazo agrandando su puño para darle un puñetazo al monstruo , pero este agarro el puño con una gran firmeza , luego comenzó a dar vueltas , moviendo de su lugar al perro que luego lo soltó , haciéndolo impactar con el humano que apenas se había levantado del suelo , estos impactaron con un árbol que se había roto luego del golpe

El monstruo solo sonrío luego de ver al par de aventureros tirado en el suelo , abrió su hocico y lanzó una gran llamarada para quemar a los aventureros , pero un gran escudo de hielo que protegió a los aventureros

- pero que , no puedo ver nada - fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el humano, antes de que la niebla se dispersara , frente a él se encontraba el rey helado

-rey helado- exclamo el humano sorprendido al ver al mago de hielo

- que sucede , ya te rendiste , eh héroe - decía el mago de hielo sin moverse del lugar

-ha , no , solo tomaba un pequeño descanso - respondió el humano levantándose aún con las manos temblando a causa del dolor

- más importante aún ,creí que no podías usar tus poderes - continuaba el perro interrogando al mago de hielo que también se levantaba del suelo

- es una larga historia , se los contare más tarde - decía el mago de hielo que miraba al monstruo que reía en su lugar - tengo un plan - proseguía el mago de hielo - escuchen atentamente - decía el mago de hielo contando el plan al chico y al perro - entendieron - preguntaba este a los aventureros que afirmaron moviendo su cabeza - bien , Gunter - llamando este a la pingüino que salió de su espalda

-¿Gunter? - gritaron los aventureros al mismo tiempo

- creí que habías dicho que te atacó y arrebato tu reino - interrogaba el humano al mago de hielo

- como dije , es una larga historia - contesto el mago de hielo a la pregunta del chico - listo Gunter - continuaba el mago de hielo , este solo afirmo con la cabeza - listo chicos - pregunto el mago al chico y al perro

- yo nací listo - contestó el perro al mago

- hagámoslo - dijo el humano con un tono de seriedad

- ¡bien , ahora , Finn! - decía el mago de hielo , mientras el humano corría a frente a él

El monstruo solo reía mientras esperaba con ansias al humano , este corría a una gran velocidad acercándose más y más al monstruo , este lanzo una gran llamarada atacando al humano , Finn se agacho evitando el ataque del monstruo , sonrió y lo golpeó en la mandíbula y luego lo pateó en el estomago haciendo que saliera volando del lugar

El monstruo al pararse , observaba a Finn con una mirada de desprecio e ira , luego sonrió nuevamente y le lanzo otra llamarada más potente que las otras , Finn lo esquivo fácilmente y continuo corriendo para atacar al monstruo , este frunció el seño y espero hasta que Finn llegara él , cuando este estuvo a punto de llegar sonrió y se detuvo y del píe del monstruo salió jake que lo golpeó en en el estomago y luego lo mando a volar con una patada hacia donde se encontraba el mago de hielo , este lo esperaba con una sonrisa y coloco sus manos en el suelo y de este salió espinas de hielo

El monstruo al ver las espinas intento reponerse pero no pudo y colapso con las espinas

- bien- gritaron todos al unisonó

Pero para sorpresa de todos , al colapsar el monstruo las espinas se rompió en miles de pedacitos

- pero que - dijo el humano sorprendido , con los ojos bien abiertos

El monstruo simple mente sonrió y se levantó algo mareado - ya veo- dijo el mago de hielo percatándose de algo ya que estaba detrás del él

-Después de todo lo que hicimos solo conseguimos marearlo- dijo el perro mágico muy enojado

- No importa , la prioridad es seguir atacándolo - decía el humano recuperándose de la impresión

- Cierto manito - contesto el perro mágico

El perro se estiro donde estaba el monstruo para atacarlo, pero este se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer el perro y se recupero del mareo y lo esquivó , golpeando al perro en la costilla , pero este sucumbió al dolor y se repuso enrollando al monstruo con una gran fuerza al monstruo con su cuerpo

- Ahora Finn - dejo perro gritando al humano , este venía a una gran velocidad con su espada de oro en la mano

El monstruo al ver al humano intentó zafarse del perro pero no pudo , el humano se acercaba cada vez más al monstruo , así que este abrió su boca para lanzarle una potente llamarada - esta vez no - dijo el perro al ver el intento del monstruo , con una mano agarro la mandíbula del monstruo y con la otra su cabeza y lo apretó con una gran intensidad evitando el ataque del monstruo . El humano al llegar cerca del monstruo saltó para clavarlo con su espada , el perro al ver que el humano se acercaba dejó de apretar la cabeza del monstruo y espero hasta que el humano diera el golpe de gracia , pero por desgracia para de los aventureros , antes de que el humano atacara al monstruo , este anticipo el ataque del humano , de su cuerpo saco unas pequeñas espinas que rasgaron el cuerpo del perro mágico y le hiso desenrollarse y salir gritando , rápidamente agarro la cola del perro con una mano evitando que escapara y con la otra se protegió del ataque del humano endureciendo su brazo haciendo que la espada se quedara incrustada en él

- Pero que - fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que el monstruo lanzara a Jake sobre él y ambos salieran volando por el impulso atroz de este

-Maldición - dijo el mago de hielo mientras se dirigía volando en la dirección de los aventureros con Gunter en sus brazos - estan bien - prosiguió mientras bajaba

- Si , pero no se en que nos equivocamos - dijo el perro mágico sobándose la cabeza

-Mi error, fui muy lento - decía el humano disculpándose

- No , es la auto defensa de ese monstruo - dijo el mago de hielo mirando al monstruo , que los miraba con la sonrisa de siempre

- Explícate viejito - exigía el humano al mago de hielo

- Bien - decía el mago de hielo mientras explicaba -supongamos que alguien te diera un puñetazo en la cara ,¿ tú que arias?

- Pues le daría un puñetazo en la cara también - respondió el humano

- Aja aja - afirmaba con la cabeza el perro mágico

- Haaaa, ok , es no era la respuesta que esperaba , bien responderé por ustedes - proseguía el mago de hielo - te auto defiendes , de alguna manera u otra

-Oh , ya veo , eso también - decía el humano

-Aja aja - afirmaba el perro mágico con la cabeza

-Como sea , en el caso del monstruo es lo mismo , se auto defiende endureciendo cualquier parte de su cuerpo , como vimos en este caso fue su espalda y su brazo , pero también puede salir espinas de su cuerpo

- Entiendo , pero como es inconsciente , también es a voluntad propia , ¿verdad? - pregunto el humano

-Así es - respondió el mago de hielo

-Vaya , de pronto te has vuelto inteligente - dijo el perro al mago de hielo

- Jaja - tú crees - decía el mago algo feliz

-Si sabes eso , debes tener un plan - continuo el humano

-Claro que . . . no- decía el mago de hielo

- Era muy bello para ser real - decía el perro en brazos cruzados

- Cuac - apoyaba Gunter en la misma posición que Jake

-Jaja - decía el humano sacando una leve carcajada , luego miro al monstruo que no movía ni un solo musculo - por que ... espera ¡eso es! grito el humano , llamando la atención de los presentes

- ¿Que sucede manito? - preguntaba el perro mágico acercándose al humano

- Jake , rey helado acérquense , tengo un plan - decía el humano con una sonrisa mirando a los nombrados

...

-Ya veo , tiene sentido- decía el mago de hielo feliz

-cuac - decía la pingüino también feliz

- Ese es mi hermanito - decía el perro mágico feliz

El humano se levantó y dio media vuelta mirando al monstruo - listos . proseguía el humano

- Ya sabes mi repuesta - decía el perro mágico

- Qué hora es- decía el humano empuñando su dos espadas

- HORA DE AVENTURA - respondieron el mago y el perro - siempre quise decir eso - prosiguió el mago de hielo

El monstruo simple mente los esperaba a los aventureros y al mago de hielo , el humano corría a una gran velocidad acercándose al monstruo , este le lanzo una fuerte llamarada que el humano esquivo con excito , el humano saltó muy alto llamando la atención del monstruo , pero este al seguir con la mirada al humano se segó por el sol ya que eso esperaba el humano , con una leve sonrisa lanzo una de su espada al pecho de monstruo , pero este se quedo incrustada en el pecho debido al endurecimiento de este

- Tenias razón rey helado , es una auto defensa - esto último dijo gritando ya que estaba a punto de golpear al monstruo , pero este anticipo su movimiento y lo esquivo -ahora , Jake - grito el humano y debajo del monstruo salió el perro mágico , lo golpeó en la mandíbula con una increíble intensidad , luego lo agarro de la cola y comenzó a girar

- No subestimes el poder de cavar de un perro y menos si es mágico - esto último dijo lanzándolo en línea recta , el monstruo se percato de que atrás suyo estaba el mago de hielo esperándolo , coloco su mano en el suelo para que aparezca unas espinas de hielo , esta vez más grande y gruesa que la anterior . El monstruo solo sonrió con una cara de burla y endureció su espalda , al chocar esta vez el hielo no se rompió y el monstruo quedo incrustado , este quedo sorprendido

- Ja , no creas que no aprendí mi lección del día , esta vez lo hice más resistente , ahora , Finn , Jake - grito el mago

- Ahí va , ¿listo Finn? . decía el perro mágico mientras alzaba al humano en la palma de su mano ya que se hiso más grande

-Por su puesto - respondió el humano y en ese instante el perro lanzo al humano hacia el monstruo

El monstruo intentaba salir del hielo pero no pudo ,solo presenciaba como el humano se acercaba - termino - dijo el humano clavando al monstruo en el pecho , una vez clavado alzaba su espada de oro cada vez más dejando su pecho abierto .

-Bien , por fin lo logramos - decía el perro mágico volviendo a su tamaño original

-Así es , bien pensado Finn - decía el mago de hielo acercándose al humano y tocándole el hombro - por fin termino - continuaba

-No lo creo - contesto el humano

- Que , pero si lo derrotamos - dijo el perro mirando al humano

- A que te refieres Finn - continuo el mago

- Ya lo verán - contesto el humano - bien ,se que puedes hablar , así que contesta a mis preguntas - ordeno el humano viendo al monstruo con una mirada retadora

-Ja , así que lo sabías - contesto el monstruo

- Que - gritaron el perro mágico y el mago de hielo al unísono

- Lo supe desde el principio - contesto el humano

- Es la primera vez que un humano , un perro , un pingüino y un viejo con piel azul me hayan vencido , ja es vergonzoso

- Te equivocas ,Gunter no hiso nada - le dijo el mago de hielo señalando

El monstruo solo le lanzo una leve llamarada que quemo la cara del mago y la pingüino

-Te odio - dijo el mago de hielo con la cara completamente negra por el hollín

- Si no fuera que me quede sin energías te quemaría vivo y luego te comería

- Ahh , que temerario - contesto el mago de hielo

- Ya déjense de tonterías , escúchame bien monstruo , quiero respuesta y las quiero ahora - decía el humano con una mirada fría

El monstruo solo sonrío - que quieren saber - fue lo siguiente que dijo

El humano le devolvió la sonrisa y pregunto - que es esa nieve verde - esto último dijo con la misma expresión de antes

-Imbécil- eso no es nieve - contesto el monstruo con una expresión de burla -

- Entonces ¿ qué es ? - pregunto el perro mágico

- Residuos radiactivos - contesto el monstruo al perro

-¿ Residuos radiactivo? ¿ pero cómo llegaron hasta aquí ?- pregunto el mago de hielo muy atento

-Quien sabe , no estaba aquí cuando todo esto sucedió - prosiguió el monstruo

- Si lo que dices es verdad , entonces no podremos pasar por ahí - dijo el humano mirando los residuos

- Ja y porque querrían ir por allí - pregunto el monstruo con una sonrisa

- Ese es mi reino , me lo sacaron y es mi deber recuperarlo .- contesto el mago

- Así es y nosotros lo ayudaremos - contesto el perro

- ¿Cómo piensan llegar hasta el castillo? ,¿eh? - pregunto el monstruo a los presentes

- Volando- contesto el humano

- ¿Qué?-pregunto el monstruo esperando la respuesta del humano

-No te sorprendas , es la única solución , según lo que nos dijiste , esa cosa verde son residuos radiactivo - decía el humano señalando la parte de atrás con su dedo pulgar - no podemos cruzar caminando por los residuos , la única forma es volando

-Ya veo , pero quien los llevara volando hacía el castillo - continuo el monstruo

- Él lo hará - dijo el humano señalando al mago de hielo

-Quien , yo - dijo el mago de hielo señalándose a sí mismo , el humano solo afirmo

-Ya veo , una cosa más , si van a ir al castillo , prepárense , porque tal vez puedan entrar pero no sé si puedan salir - esto último dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Lo considerare - le contesto el humano con la misma sonrisa - rey helado, me harías el favor - continuo solo que esta vez cabio su expresión de una feliz a una serio

- Claro - contesto el mago de hielo tocando al monstruo y congelándolo por completo de pie a cabeza

- Hermanito , oíste lo que dijo ese monstruo , que si nos íbamos hacía el catillo moriríamos , yo no quiero morir - le decía el perro al humano agarrándole de los hombros y agitándole

- Tranquilo viejo , no moriremos , - decía el humano para que el perro mágico se detuviera - escucha, hemos estado en peligro mucha veces y cada una de esas veces , arriesgamos nuestra vidas y salimos juntos con algunas heridas pero salimos y esta vez no será la excepción

- Tienes razón manito , tú sí que sabes cómo tranquilizar a la gente - decía el perro ya tranquilo

-Gracias bato , pero ahora debemos partir , perdimos mucho tiempo con esa cosa - decía el humano mientras señalaba al monstruo

.-Bien , bien , solo hay un pequeñísimo detalle , solo puedo llevar a dos personas a la vez , uno de ustedes deben quedarse - dijo el mago de hielo señalando a los aventureros y a la pingüino

- Tranquilo viejo , todos iremos , Jake puede hacerse más pequeños , ves - dijo el humano mientras que el perro se hacía del tamaño de la palma del humano y este lo alzaba hasta el bolsillo que tenía en la parte izquierda de su remera

- Vaya eso es útil - respondió el mago de hielo

- Y que lo digas, bien es hora de movernos e ir al castillo - continuo el humano

- Bien , andando - prosiguió el mago de hielo alzando al humano del cuello trasero de este

- Espera , falta Gunter - dijo el humano agarrando a la pingüino y colocándola entre sus brazos

Mientras el rey helado se acercaba al castillo volando por los cielos cargando a los aventureros y a la pingüino, el humano se preguntaba qué había sucedido para que los residuos tóxicos llegaran hasta aquí , por qué la nieve que cae del cielo sea negra , y por que la niebla es muy espesa y verde

El perro al ver a su hermano muy pensativo le pregunto - que sucede Finn , te veo muy pensativo

- No, no es nada - le contesto el humano con una gran sonrisa

- Seguro porque yo creo que estas muy pensativo - continuo el perro

- Solo me preguntaba por qué el rey helado va muy lento - contesto el humano jalando de la barba del mago de hielo

- Deja de jalar mi barba - decía el mago golpeando la mano del humano - además , no es fácil volar con esta espesa niebla , además debo llevar a un mocoso de 400 kg y a una pingüino de 40 kg

- Que , peso 48 kg y Gunter , yo que sé 20 -15 kg , da igual , no será que estas muy viejo- esto último dijo con una gran sonrisa y un tono burlón

- Que , ya te dije que no estoy viejo y para demostrártelo aumentaré la velocidad

El rey helado volaba a una increíble velocidad , cada vez se acercaban más al castillo

- Eso está mejor - dijo el humano al mago de hielo

- Te dije que no soy ningún viejo- contesto el mago de hielo

- Por cierto , ¿ cómo recuperaste tus poderes ? - pregunto el perro mágico al mago

- Ah cierto bueno... -

flashback

-Bien Gunter , agita esas pequeñas alas y comienza a volar - dijo el mago de hielo mientas alzaba a la pingüino

- cuac- dijo Gunter

- sí ,ya sé que eres una pingüino -

-cuuac-

-Entoonces-

-cuac-

- Como que los pingüinos no vuelan - dijo el mago de hielo bajando a la pingüino- que vamos a hacer entonces - continuo el mago sentado y su cara cubriéndose con su mano , en ese momento Gunter se acerco y le dio palmadas en el hombro - gracias Gunter , eres la mejor - agradeció el rey

-cuac -

- Bien ,ahora hay que pensar en una solución para subir el acantilado - decía el mago de hielo mirando arriba. Gunter simplemente tapaba su cara con su aleta en signo de decepción

- cuac- dijo la pingüino al mago de hielo dándole su idea

- ¿Que , quieres que trepemos el acantilado ? - decía el mago de hielo mirando el acantilado - estás loca , es muy alto y rocoso , además me da mucha flojera , mejor pensemos en otra solución

Gunter solo se quedo mirando al mago de hielo , el mago al notarlo le pregunto - que sucede , tengo monos en la cara o qué - la pingüino siguió mirándolo y preguntó - ¿cuac?-

- ¿Qué?, ¿que tengo en la cabeza ? -,pues mi corona -

- Cuac -

- Si ya lo sabías , entonces porque preguntas -

- cuac -

- Que , hay algo en la corona - dijo el mago de hielo agarrando la corona y lo que vio lo sorprendió -, era un papel que estaba escrito en ella ''sello'' - así que esto drenaba mis poderes - dijo el mago de hielo mientras removía el papel

El mago de hielo se paro y se puso su corona , pero cuando se lo puso un extraño brillo azul rodeo al mago poniendo sus ojos completamente blanco , luego giro hacia Gunter y comenzó a hablar , - escucha atenta mente pingüino - en su voz se escuchaba un tono diferente a lo habitual , era más gruesa y masculina , de pronto estiro su brazo delante de Gunter y de la palma de su mano salía un brillo creando un objeto - dale este collar al humano una vez que lo veas , que se lo quede , él sabrá qué hacer con ella una vez que la situación lo amerite - decía el mago de hielo mientras le daba el collar a Gunter

Después el ojo del mago de hielo volvió a la normalidad y su cuerpo dejo de brillar , el rey helado recuperó su conciencia , se apoyo sobre el tronco de un árbol ya que estaba muy mareado , la pingüino se le acerco y lo miro fijamente y pregunto - cuac -

-Sí , estoy bien , gracias - contesto el mago de hielo aún apoyándose sobre el tronco de árbol - tienes el collar , ¿verdad?- dijo el mago de hielo girando ya recuperado

- cuac- respondió la pingüino mostrándole el collar

- Bien , te preguntaras que sucedió , ¿ verdad ? - pregunto el mago de hielo , la pingüino solo afirmo y bajo el collar - ese que te dio el collar obviamente no fui yo , fue la corona , como sabrás tiene vida propia , por alguna razón , muy importante te dio ese collar , así que debemos darle ese collar a Finn , no hay tiempo que perder , hay que irnos - en ese momento el mago de hielo alzo a la pingüino y se fueron junto a los aventureros

Fin del flashback

- Eso fue lo que sucedió - dijo el mago de hielo

- Ya veo , me di cuenta del sello , pero creí que lo pusiste como adorno , por eso no dije nada - contesto el perro al mago de hielo

- Más importante aún , ¿qué collar? y ¿dónde está? -pregunto el humano

. Aquí lo tienes - dijo el mago de hielo sacando el collar de su barba y dándola al humano

- Gracias , pero no sabía que podías guardar cosas en tu barba - dijo el humano

- Hay cosas que no sabes de mí y que no debes saberlo - contesto el mago de hielo sacando una pequeña gota de sus ojos

- oook , y que hago con esto - pregunto el humano

- Que no prestaste atención a mi historia - dijo el mago de hielo algo enojado

- sí , pero me distraje en la última parte - contesto el humano

- Aj , de acuerdo , debes ponértelo , pero solo si la situación lo amerita - contesto el mago

- Ya veo - dijo el humano guardando el collar en su bolsillo

Mientras lo aventureros y el mago de hielo volaban la niebla se hacía más densa

- Maldición , la niebla es muy espesa , no me permite ver nada - decía el mago de hielo intentando divisar el castillo

- Tal vez debamos detenernos aquí , no podemos ver nada- sugería el perro mágico

- Lo siento viejo , pero perdimos mucho tiempo en la batalla con aquel monstruo - decía el humano

- pero..- el perro no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue detenido por el mago de hielo

- Finn tiene razón Jake , perdimos mucho tiempo , debo recuperar mi reino a como dé lugar- continuo el mago de hielo - bien , sujétense bien , aumentare la velocidad. El mago de hiel aumento la velocidad , pero no podían ver nada debido a la niebla

- Oye maguito , vas muy rápido no podemos ver nada , podemos chocar con algo - decía el humano al mago de hielo

- Tranquilízate Finn , con que podríamos chocar en medio de...- el mago de hielo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que chocaron con algo - pero que - continuo el mago de hielo

- No íbamos a chocar decían , tranquilízate decían - dijo el humano sobándose el frente

- Espera , pero con qué chocamos - pregunto el perro mágico

- No me digas que con... - dijo el mago de hielo mirando arriba

- El castillo - termino la frase el humano

No podían creer lo que veían , el castillo había cambiado completamente , era más ancho de lo normal , no tenía la forma de una montaña congelada , más bien parecía un castillo de verdad , los ladrillos eran verdes , mientras que la puerta era negra , en medio del castillo había un gran cráneo

- No puede ser , mi castillo - decía el mago de hielo al incrédulo por lo que veía

-Eso no es todo , miren abajo - decía el humano

- Oh no - dijo el perro al ver lo que había abajo

Había una fila completa de criaturas conocidas y desconocidas por los aventureros y el mago , había troles , ogros , demonios de fuego y hielo , pero lo más raro de todo , era que podían tocar los residuos sin tener ningum efecto

- ¿Pro que hacen aquí? - pregunto el perro

- No lo sé , pero debemos entrar - contesto el humano al perro

- Pero ¿cómo ? , no podemos entrar por la puerta sin ser vistos - pregunto el mago de hielo

Este último comentario dejo perplejo a los aventureros , tenía razón como iban a entrar , cada uno pensó en un plan pero parecía que ninguna iba a funcionar , hasta que el humano se dio cuenta de algo - tengo un plan -dijo este mirando al perro mágico

Había una gran fila de monstruos y cada una de ellas tenía con sigo una presa , vivas o muertas , cada una de ellas esperaban que le dejaran entrar en el castillo , pero algo intervino en la tranquilidad un monstruo amarillo se colaba en la fila hasta que llego a la punta

- Hola , vengo a a... a...a hacer lo que sea que hacemos - dijo el monstruo amarillo

- Te refieres a dejar al amo las presas que trajiste

- ¿Presa ? - pregunto él se amarillo

- A sí , la que tienes en la mano - dijo el guardia indicando a los seres que estaba en su mano

- Ah sí , sí claro , vengo a dejar estas presas

- Bien ¿ Y Tu eres ? - pregunto el guardia al monstruo

- Que ,no me conoces , soy Jack , el monstruo - dijo la criatura ofendido

- Bien , puede pasar - contesto el guardia

- Gracias - contesto el ser amarillo

Al entrar al castillo el ser amarillo se convirtió en un pequeño perro -bien pueden levantarse

- Eso fue fácil -dijo el humano

- Tienes razón , eres un muy buen actor Jake - dijo el mago de hielo al perro

- Ejeje , ejeje - rio el perro

-Bien , continuemos - dijo el humano

Los aventureros y el mago de hielo corrían a una gran velocidad por un gran pasillo , el rey helado se sorprendió por el gran cambio que sufrió su reino y su castillo

- Veo una gran puerta - comento el perro mágico

- Bien , Ahí debe estar la razón de todo este cambió - dijo el humano

Se detuvieron para examinar la puerta y pensar un plan - bien , están listo - pregunto el humano a los presentes

- claro manito - contesto el perro mágico

- Por supuesto - contesto el mago de hielo

- No esperaba menos , ahí vamos - dijo el humano empuñando su espada de oro y abriendo la puerta con una gran patada

Al abrirse la puerta se olía un fuerte olor a muerte y una niebla no tan espesa de color verde , los aventureros y el mago de hielo entraron en la habitación ignorando el olor

El cuarto era estrecho , en la paredes había varias antorchas , lo curioso era que el fuego al igual que la habitación eran verdes , los aventureros y el mago de hielo corrieron hasta el final del cuarto y lo que vieron eran un pingüino sentado en un trono

- Pero que - dijo el humano al ver al animal

- Ese es el que te robo tu trono .- pregunto el perro al mago

- sí , pero es algo diferente - contesto el mago

Los ojos del animal eran completamente rojo , su piel estaba completamente rasgada y permitía ver sus huesos , su pico era más largo y solo era hueso , de sus aletas salían unas garras muy afiladas

-Los estaba esperando - dijo el pingüino de una sonrisa maniaca y un tono de voz muy gruesa

- Ha ...habla - dijo el perro sorprendido

- Tu también hablas y nadie se sorprende - contesto el pingüino

- Y te contesta - dijo el mago de hielo

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto el humano

- Lo sabrás pronto - contesto el animal

-Finn , hay que atacarlo - dijo el mago de hielo

- Bien -

En ese momento el humano salto para atacar al pingüino , este solo rio y de su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un tono verde obscuro , el humano se sorprendió pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que de ese brillo salió una especie de mano que lo agarro y lo tiro al piso

- Pero que , Finn - dijo el perro mágico dirigiéndose a ayudar a su hermano

- Yo me preocuparía más por ti que por él - dijo el pingüino dirigiendo otra mano sobre el pero

-Maldito - dijo el mago lanzando un rayo de hielo

El pingüino al verlo rio y lo atajo con una tercera mano y luego lo apretó rompiéndolo en trocitos , enviando una cuarta mano sobre el mago

El humano , el perro mágico y el mago de hielo se quedaron inmovilizados debido a las manos que se quedaron sobre ellos , lo peor de todo era que el pingüino se quedo en la misma posición que la de antes sin mover ningún musculo

- Que patéticos , ni siquiera he movido un musculo y ya los he vencido -

- Quien eres -

-No te acuerdas de mí , eh Finn el humano - dijo el monstruo aumentando el brillo de su alrededor

-No puede ser - dijo el perro mágico al sentir el poder del pingüino

- El Lich -

**continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

-No te acuerdas de mí , ¿ eh ? , Finn el humano -dijo el pingüino mientras aumentaba el brillo a su alrededor

- No puede ser - dijo el perro mágico al sentir el poder del animal

- El Lich- dijo el humano

**El comienzo del fin , parte 2**

El ambiente era muy pesado para los aventureros y el mago de hielo , parecía como si la gravedad de la habitación era más pesado , como si ese poder iba a aplastarlo en cualquier momento , los aventureros y el mago de hielo aún estaban atrapados por las manos del Lich creada con su poder

-¿Quien ?- pregunto el mago muy confundido

-El Lich , es una criatura diabólica que quiere la extinción de todos los seres vivos- contesto el perro a la pregunta del mago

- Ya veo - dijo el mago de hielo

- Pero ¿ qué haces aquí , creía que aún estabas en esa habitación con Prismo ?- pregunto el perro al Lich

- Salí hace unos meses , solo que no cómo el Lich , solo como un espirito cualquiera -

-Sí mal no recuerdo , puedes apoderarte de los cuerpos de los demás , ¿ no es así ?- pregunto el humano mirando fijamente al Lich

- Así es , me alegro que se acuerden de mí- dijo el Lich con un tono de sarcasmo

- Pues yo no te recuerdo tan chico - dijo el humano burlándose de él

- Ja ja ja , morirás por ese comentario - esto último dijo muy serio

- Cómo sea , tu eres él que morirás - dijo el mago de hiel con una gran sonrisa

- Pero cómo , si les tengo en las palmas de mí mano , literalmente, si ustedes me entiende - dijo el Lich riendo , pero después de terminar de reír , todos lo miraron con una cara de " enserio " provocando que al Lich se le callera una gota en la sein

-Como sea - contesto el mago de hielo congelando la mano del Lich y rompiéndolo en miles de pedacitos

-Así se habla viejo - dijo el perro mágico , haciéndose lo suficientemente chico , cómo para pasar sobre uno de los orificios de los dedos del LIch

- Así ... es - decía el humano intentando zafarse de la mano del Lich - ah , alguien puede echarme una manita - dijo el humano ya rendido

El perro mágico , el mago de hielo y el Lich lo miraron con una gota gorda cayendo por sus sein

-Ve tu por él , tengo una cuenta pendiente qué arreglar con este - decía el mago de hielo al perro indicando que vaya a ayudar al humano , el perro solo excedió y fue junto al humano , luego el mago giró vio al Lich

-Oye Bleach - dijo el mago llamando la atención de este

- Es Lich - corrigió este al mago de hielo

-Cómo sea , tú arrebataste mí reino - dijo el mago de hielo sacando chispas de su mano y flotando - y no me gusta que me arrebaten cosas - dijo finalmente este

Mientras tanto , el perro corría para ayudar al humano , al llegar con este , se hiso un más grande para alzar la mano del Lich y así liberar al humano

- Gracias viejo - agradeció el humano al perro

- No hay de qué - contesto el perro mágico

Después ambos aventureros giraron para ver al mago de hielo flotando con chispas en las manos cara a cara con el Lich . El mago de hielo alzo suus brazos poniendo en frente del Lich sus manos y de esta salió un rayo de hielo más grande que los habituales y lo lanzo al Lich , este solo sonrío y agarro el rayo con un su brazo izquierdo , apretándolo y rompiéndolo en miles de pedacitos

El mago de Hielo se lo quedo mirando fijamente para luego sonreír , el Lich se sorprendió al ver la reacción del mago , este solo le hace una seña con la cabeza para que vea a su lado ,el Lich giró y vio que su mano se esta ba congelando hasta llegar a su codo

-pero que - dijo el Lich sorprendido

El mago solo alzo su brazo derecho y apretó su puño y así rompió la mutad del brazo del Lich

- Tengo el poder de manipular el Hielo que lanzo a mí voluntad -

- Ya veo , yo también - dijo el Lich reconstruyendo la mitad del brazo que fue destruido

-Ya veo - dijo el mago de hielo sonriendo

-Eso es nuevo - dijo el humano acercándose por el lado derecho del mago

- Eso no es todo al parecer se hiso más fuerte- dijo el perro acercándose del lado izquierdo del mago

- ¿eso creen? - pregunto el Lich

- ¿ A qué te refieres ?- pregunto el humano

- Al parecer no recuerdan todo de mí , estoy más débil - culmino el Lich , dejando a todos perplejos - cuando cambió de cuerpo , pierdo mis poderes , debilitando mi cuerpo , es por eso que no eh atacado cuando salí de ese lugar hace algunos meses -

-Es por eso que estas de esta manera , tu piel se está cayendo por que estas... -

- renaciendo - el humano fue interrumpido por el Lich completando la palabra

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos, si era así de fuerte mientras se recuperaba , ¿ cómo sería totalmente recuperado ?

-Cómo sea no tengo el tiempo necesario para jugar con ustedes- dijo el Lich muy serio

- ¿Jugar?- pregunto el humano , todo este tiempo que estaban luchando solo era un juego para él

- Así es - contesto el Lich , de repente el ambiente se hiso más pesado de lo que ya era , echando al humano , al perro y al mago en el suelo

La habitación temblaba , el humano sentía como si en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar , miro al Lich que se acercaba lentamente a él para luego desmallarse

_-Finn , Finn- en ese momento escuchaba la voz de alguien llamándome , me encontraba en un lugar desconocido , no sentía mi cuerpo , todo se veía borroso_

- Finn , despierta - gritaba el perro al humano para que despierte

-¿Jake?, ¿eres tu ? - preguntaba el humano

- Así es hermanito -

-¿Dónde estamos ?-

- En un calabozo-

-¡ QUE !- grito el humano alterado - pero qué demonios hacemos aquí , hace no más de un minutos estábamos peleando con el Lich -

-Tranquilízate- dijo el mago al humano - debemos pensar en cómo salir de aquí -

El humano al oír eso suspiro profundamente y se tranquilizo - tienes razón y bien y ¿ cómo lo haremos ?, me refiero a salir de aquí - pregunto el humano

- pues yo me podría hacer más chico y liberarme de estas cadenas , sí no fuera por este sello - dijo el perro señalando el sello con su cabeza

- ¿Cadenas?- pregunto el humano al darse cuenta que estaban recostados en la pared con sus manos y piernas aprisionadas por unas cadenas que colgaban de la pared

- Mierda , no me había dado cuenta - contesto el humano

- Vaya que eres lento - dijo el mago ofendiendo al humano

- ¡Lento! ,¡ en primer lugar fue tu culpa por ser tan inútil contra el Lich! - contesto el humano enojado

-¡Al menos pude librarme de la mano del Lich , no como cierto inútil que necesito ayuda para liberarse!

-¡Ahora veras!-

- Adelante , no te detendré-

- ¡YA VASTA !- grito el perro haciendo callar al mago y al humano - en primer lugar necesitamos salir de aquí y detener al Lich antes que recupere todo su poder y acabe con toda cosa viviente , luego péguense todo lo que quieran -

- Tiene razón , ¿cómo saldremos de aquí ?- pregunto el humano ya tranquilo

- pues a causas de este sello , Jake y yo , no podemos usar nuestros poderes - contesto el mago d hielo

- Y yo no puedo romper estas cadenas -contesto el humano

Todos al no saber qué hacer , suspiraron y agacharon la cabeza , en ese momento los presentes escucharon un ruido muy peculiar , conocidos por ellos eran...

-¡LLAVES !- gritaron todos al unísono

Era Gunter que les mostraba las llaves con un aíre de victoria con ella

-Gunter me alegro verte - decía el mago de hielo derramando lagrimas de felicidad

-Gunter ¡¿cómo lo conseguiste?! - pregunto el humano muy feliz

Gunter comenzó a recordar algo antes de abrir la puerta del calabozo

**FLASHBACK **

Gunter estaba caminando por los alrededores del castillo , miraba por todos lados buscando algo , hasta que oyó algo y se escondió delante de una figura de un pingüino que por casualidad estaba ahí , imitando su postura para no ser vista , un par de guardias se encontraban charlando , dando su recorriendo el castillo para vigilar que no hubiese algún intruso merodeando por ahí , se sorprendió al escuchar su conversación

- El trabajo estuvo hoy muy fácil , lo único que tuve que hacer en todo el día fue encerar a unos intrusos en el calabozo de abajo -

- Una fuente muy confiable me dijo que eran que eran poderosos y horrendo , ¿ es eso verdad? -

- Pues tu fuente es poco confiable , solo eran un humano , un Perro mágico y un viejo azul -

Gunter al oír a los nombrados se sorprendió y dejo pasar a los guardias para luego dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos

Gunter se preguntaba la ubicación del calabozo , tenía poca información , solo sabía que se encontraba abajo de ella , pero ¿cómo llegaría hasta abajo ?

Siguió caminando mirando por todos lados para obtener alguna pista más , pero no conseguía nada , estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención , una puerta entre abierta se encontraba delante de sus ojo , camino hasta ella y lo abrió lentamente para no llamar la tención , dio un paso adelante y por su suerte nadie estaba esperándola , suspiro fuertemente secándose el sudor de su frente y se dispuso a continuar , abrió otra puerta delante de ella y para su sorpresa había una escalera que conducía hacia abajo , era el camino correcto

Luego de bajar unas interminables escaleras , Gunter por fin logro bajar todos los pasillos , ahora solo le queda una cosa más por hacer , encontrar a sus amigos , continuo caminando para atravesar una puerta más , lo entre abrió para poder ver si algún guardia no se encontraba haciendo guardia , para su suerte , si,

- Cuac- maldijo Gunter , llamando la atención del guardia

-¡¿Quien está ahí?!- - pregunto el guardia empuñando su lanza

Gunter abrió la puerta lentamente y se mostro frente al guardia

-Oh , solo es un pingüino , ¿te perdiste preciosa?- pregunto el guardia acercándose a ella y arrodillándose

Gunter hacía una señal al guardia , mostrando su pico abierto y señalándolo con su aleta , dando a entender que tiene hambre

- Ya veo- dijo el guardia entendiendo la indirecta - iré a traerte las sobras del almuerzo -

Cuando el guardia paso delante de Gunter , este sonrió al darse cuenta que el guardia se fue y en su mano tenía unas llaves **( si se preguntan cómo Gunter le saco la llave , fue cuando el guardia se agacho para preguntarle que quería )**

**Fin del FLASHBACK **

-Cuac- dijo Gunter abriendo la puerta del calabozo

-Vaya , eso estuvo bien- dijo el rey helado sonriendo por la explicación de la pingüino

- Asombroso , no sabía que pudieras hacer todo eso - dijo el perro también asombrado

-Soy el único qué no entendió nada - dijo el humano sin entender a Gunter

Gunter se acerco a los aventureros y al mago de hielo liberándolos uno por uno de sus insoportables cadenas

-Gracias , Gunter - dijo el humano mientras se frotaba su muñeca por el dolor de las cadenas

-Bien , salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue el guardia - sugirió el mago de hielo , pero fue muy tarde , ya que un sonido les llamo la atención , era el guardia que dejo caer un plato lleno de sobras en el piso

Todos los presentes al ver al guardia sonrieron con malicia , en un momento para otro, el guardia estaba atado con un bozal en la boca encerrado en la jaula del calabozo

- Bien , con eso aprenderá - dijo el perro mágico con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara

- Bien hay que irnos , antes que vengan sus amiguitos - dijo el humano colocando la mochila en su espalda

Los aventureros , el mago de hielo y la pingüino se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver algo que los impactó , una línea completa de guardias lo esperaban , algunos con lanzas , otros con espadas , otros escudos y otros con arco y flechas , todos impidiendo el paso al cuarto del Lich

- No pasaran de aquí- dijo un guardia amenazando a los aventureros y al mago de hielo con una sonrisa

-Ja , que tiernos , creen que pueden matarnos- decía el humano burlándose de los guardias

- ¿Nos estas subestimando?- pregunto los guardias

- Nop , no los subestimamos , sabemos que no pueden vencernos - contesto el perro cruzado de brazos

- Ja ja aj, veamos quien es el mejor - contesto el líder de los guardias

En ese momento todos los guardias se pusieron en posición de batalla

- Cómo quieran , los venceremos con un solo movimiento de cada uno - contesto el humano

Los guardias corrían en dirección al de los intrusos con un grito de guerra , los de atrás lanzaban flechas para defender a los de adelante , el primero en hacer su movimiento fue el rey helado , que levanto sus dos brazos congelando a un cuarto de los guardias de adelante y atrás , el segundo fue Jake que agrando sus brazos , haciendo volar hacía la pared , noqueando a la mitad de los guardias y por último Finn , que corrió hacía los otros guardias cortando uno por uno a los guardias restantes

- Eso fue fácil - dijo el humano una vez termino de divertirse con los guardias

- A eso le llaman guardias - dijo el mago de hielo burlándose de los guardias

- No debíamos dejar vivo a un guardia , digo para que nos diga la dirección del Lich - dijo el perro rascándose su nuca

- No te preocupes manito , me encargue de todo - dijo el humano levantando al a un guardia del suelo - ahora nos vas a decir donde eta el Lich - amenazo el humano , el guardia solo indico algo tembloroso con el dedo el pasillo adelante de ellos - bien - contesto el humano tirando al guardia en contra una pared noqueándolo al instante , continuando su recorrido hacía el pasillo indicado por el guardia

Nuestros héroes se encontraban nuevamente corriendo por los pasillos del castillo , que desde sus puntos de vista eran "interminable" demasiado para su gustos , pero todos tiene su final , por fin llegaron al final del camino , la puerta de la habitación del Lich estaba delante suyo

- Esta vez ni fallaremos , no podemos - dijo el humano empuñando su espada

- Recuperare mi reino sí o sí -

- Recuperaré mi orgullo de perro mágico

En ese momento la puerta se abrió sola , dejando ver la niebla verde de hacer rato , el humano , el perro mágico y el mago de hielo entraron dejando atrás a Gunter , el mago de hielo noto que Gunter no entraba y giró a ver donde estaba

- Gunter ¿no vas a entrar? - pregunto el mago a la pingüino que estaba algo distraída , esta finalmente negó con la cabeza - ya veo , tienes cosas que hacer , bien comprendo , ve - contesto el mago de hielo para luego girar e ir adelante

- ¿Y Gunter ?- pregunto el perro al mago

- Tiene algo que hacer , volverá dentro de poco - contesto el mago

- Bien , continuemos - al terminar de hablar el humano , la niebla comenzó a despejarse rápidamente dejando ver a los aventureros y al mago de hielo su alrededor

No podían creer lo que veían , de un momento para otro unas extrañas figuras de piedra se encontraban delante de ellos , las figuras tenían forma de criaturas mitológicas , elementales ,algunos tenían formas de personas

- Pero ¿ qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto el humano muy extrañado

- Estas figuras están muy bien esculpidas , es imposible que lo hayan hecho a mano- contesto el mago tocando a las figuras

-Son muchas- dijo el perro viendo a cada una de ellas

- Sabía que vendrían -dijo una voz , llamando la atención de todos

-Lich . dijo el humano muy serio

- Habla Lich , ¿ que son todas estas esculturas ?- pregunto el perro al igual de serio que el humano

- ¿Esculturas ? , por favor , son más que simples esculturas -

-Entonces ¿qué son ?- pregunto el mago de hielo muy atento

- Solo tengo una cosa que decir , antes no eran esculturas - esto último dejo sorprendidos a los presentes

-Entonces eran ..-

- Seres vivos- contesto el Lich

- Bastardo - dijo el humano muy enojado , pero antes de que pudiera atacar se le adelanto Jake , haciéndose más grande de lo normal

-Te matare maldito - dijo Jake haciendo aún más grande su puño

-Bien , cómo quieras - dijo el Lich estirando su brazo hacia Jake

A la hora de estirar su brazo el Lich , un brillo extraño invadió el cuerpo de Jake obligándolo a hacerse más chico y callera al piso

-Finn , no me siento nada bien , ayuda...- el perro no pudo terminar su frase cuando de pronto el brillo de su cuerpo fue directamente de él a el Lich , dejando a Jake con los ojos completamente blanco

- ¡JAKE ! -grito el humano dirigiéndose directamente - Jake ¿ etas bien , amigo ? - pregunto el humano volteando a este para que lo mirar de cara y reaccionara pero fue inútil , no recibió ninguna respuesta

-Es inútil , tengo el poder de tu perro , dentro de unas horas , él se convertirá en una de esas escultura y morirá - esto último dejo al humano y al mago de hielo , para luego mirar a Jake y asustarse , uno de sus dedos estaba gris el proceso estaba comenzando

**Continuara **

**Hola amigos , les habla Tobas cantero , solo quiero decirles unas cuantas cosas , quiero decirles que sí tienen alguna pregunta o duda que les quedo de este capítulo o los otros pregúnteme y los responderé , también si se preguntan por Marceline o la princesa Bubblegum , los estrenare en el próximo capítulo, bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo , chauchau **


	5. Aviso importante

**Hola mis lectores , amigos , etc. . Solo quiero darles un aviso importante , el aviso es que me ausentare un tiempo de mi historia , ¿ por qué ? , quiero mejorar algunos puntos débiles de la historia , mejorar la trama , la ortografía , los diálogos , cosas por el estilo , así ofrecerles lo mejor a todos ustedes , para no sentirse mal les contare un chiste , ¿por qué mataron al kung fu ? , porque le cunfundieron , jajajajajajajaja , no lo empeore ¿verda? . Volviendo al tema principal , es todo lo que quería decirlos , nos veremos muy pronto , lo prometo , me despido con una gran sonrisa a todos ustedes y nos veremos pronto , chauchau . **


	6. Chapter 6

Es inútil, hagas lo que hagas no te servirá , eh sacado los poderes mágicos de tu perro , dentro de poco se convertirá en una de esas esculturas y morirá - eso último altero mucho al humano y al mago de hielo que centraron su mirada al perro , al verlo se aterraron aún más , al notar que su cuello se volvía más duro dejándolo con un tono gris , el proceso había comenzado

**El comienzo del fin , parte 3 **

_**En la tierra de Ooo **_

Era una mañana tranquila en las tierras de Ooo , el sol que era tapado por las montañas subía lentamente dejando ver sus hermosos y cálidos rayos , que alumbraba a cada ventana de caga hogar de todo el reino de Ooo , haciendo saber a todos que ya había amanecido

En un reino peculiar , en un castillo peculiar , dentro de una también peculiar habitación , se encontraba una princesa Bubblegum durmiente , tapada con una sabana rosada , con una cama rosada , que tenía una colcha rosada , con pisos rosados , mejor dicho casi todo era rosado

Al igual que las otras casas , los rayos del sol alumbraba su ventana , dirigiéndose hacia la princesa Bubblegum , molestándola , provocando que se inquietara u}y se moviera de un lado a otro hasta que despertara

-Empezamos de nuevo- fue lo primero que dijo la princesa , antes de que se destapara y mirara debajo de su cama

Normalmente el rey helado estaría debajo de su cama esperando el momento indicado para secuestrarla , amordazándola y llevarla a su reino , ya era normal para ella , aunque el hecho de secuestrarla seguía molestándola , pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaba debajo , así que se levanto y miro su armario , claro , si no estaba debajo de su cama , estaría en el armario , se dirigió en el armario para abrirlo y sorpresa , tampoco estaba ahí

-Tal vez ya se canso de hacer siempre lo mismo - dijo la princesa para sí misma , agarrando el vestido de siempre y luego dirigirse al baño a cambiarse

Al abrir la puerta del baño , la princesa Bobblegum se encontraba con su ropa de siempre que consiste en su vestido rosa de y su tiara , luego de vestirse , estaba lista para salir de su habitación , al abrir la puerta , delante suyo se encontraba un guardia

-¿Que sucede ? -

- Lo ciento princesa , hace unos segundos recibimos una carta departe de Finn y Jake , que decía que no iban a poder asistir a la reunión de hoy

- Ya veo , ¿ no dijeron el por qué ?-

- Solo dijeron que tenían algo muy importante que hacer -

- De acuerdo , gracias Bob -

- No hay de que , una cosa más princesa , una tal Marceline dijo que quería verte -

-¿ Marceline ? , ¿ dónde está ?-

- En la sala del trono - una vez dicho eso el guardia se retiro despidiéndose de la princesa

- ¿ Y ahora qué querrá? - se pregunto la princesa a sí misma algo cansada y dirigiéndose hacia la sal del trono

Al llegar a la sala del trono se llevo una gran sorpresa a no verla por ningún lado , así que busco por todas dirección y no la encontró , dio un gran suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala , pero se detuvo al sentir que algo le toco el hombro izquierdo , la princesa roto su ojo hacia un lado , para luego mirar hacia arriba

- ¿Que quieres Maeceline ?- pregunto la princesa a la reina vampiro

- Tan temprano y ya estas de mal humor bonnibel? - dijo la vampiresa con un tono de sarcasmo

- Lo ciento Marci , no tengo mucho tiempo . y bien ¿ qué quieres ?-

- Solo vine a pasar el tiempo - contesto marcelone mientras flotaba acostándose el aire

- No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar -

- Pues , Finn y Jake no estaban en casa y el rey helado tampoco , así que solo me quedabas tú -

- Entonces , ¿piensas quedarte aquí sin mi consentimiento? -

- Así es -

La princesa Bubblegum solo suspiro - como quieras - dando media vuelta dando la espalda a Marceline - voy al laboratorio , ¿ bienes ?-

-¿ No vas a desayunar o algo por el estilo ?- pregunto la vampiresa a la princesa de chicle

-Por qué crees que voy al laboratorio -

- No lo entiendo -

-Lo entenderás pronto- contesto la princesa de chicle , dejando a una Marceline confundida , esta solo frunció una ceja y siguió a la princesa hasta su laboratorio

**En el reino helado**

El Lich se encontraba sentado en su trono , observando al humano y al mago de hielo , mientras que con él perro mágico , se encontraba inmóvil y totalmente pálido

El humano se encontraba arrodillado , mirando al perro con sus ojos completamente ensombrecidos , el mago de hiel estaba mirando al pero mágico preocupado y luego fijo su mirada , llena de ira sobre el Lich

- Maldito bastardo , primero arrebatas mi reino , luego nos encarcelas y ahora esto - dijo el mago de hielo sacando brillos de sus manos , pero fue detenido por el humano antes de que atacara

- Rey helado , por favor agarra a Jake y salgan de aquí , llévalo junto a la princesa Bubblegum -

-¿ Que , ?, no pienso huir , me quedare aquí y te ayuda...-

-¡REY HELADO !- grito el humano girándose para ver al mago de hielo y alarmarlo a este , impidiendo que terminara de hablar

En ese mismo instante la mirada del humano y el mago de hielo se cruzaron , haciendo entender al mago lo que el humano quería decir

El mago de hiel solo sonrió y paso delante del humano , para luego agarrar al perro y recargarlo sobre su hombro , girando para ver cara a cara al humano

- Oye héroe ,no te atrevas a morir aquí , si lo haces , quien rescatara a las princesas de mí , ¿eh?-

- No pienso hacerlo , no sin antes salvar a Jake - contesto el empuñando su espada de oro

El mogo sonrió y continuo su camino para salir de la habitación

El Lich solo sonrió , levantándose rápidamente de su trono , fijando su mirada sobre el mago de hielo , sacando nuevamente el brillo verde de su alrededor sacando un brazo de ese brillo , lanzándolo hacia el mago , pero de la nada apareció Finn , poniéndose en medio deteniendo el ataque del Lich

- ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ?! , ¡ELLOS NO SON TUS ENEMIGOS , ESE SOY YO !- contesto el humano lleno de furia

**En el dulce reino **

La princesa Bubblegum y Marceline se encontraban caminando por un largo pasillo que conducía al laboratorio de la princesa , caminaron hasta llegar al final del pasillo , frente suyas se encontraba una puerta grande ancha y tranparente , que le permitían ver la sala del laboratorio , la princesa Bubblegum , coloco la palma de su mano sobre un escáner con forma de su mano , este lo escaneo y de repente las luces que estaban apagadas dentro de la sala del laboratorio se prendieron , y la puerta se prendió automáticamente , asombrando mucho a la vampiresa

-Toma , ponte esto - mostrando una bata la princesa a la reina vampiro , indicándola que se lo pusiera

- No voy a ponerme eso - rechazo Marceline con sus manos

-Bien , si quieres que las luces del cuarto te quemen -

-Está bien, dámelo- contesto Marceline agarrando la bata y poniéndoselo

-Bien entremos - dijo la princesa , haciendo una señal con la mano a la reina vampiro para que entre al laboratorio

Una vez adentro del laboratorio , Marceline miro por todas parte , para final mente mirar a Bubblegum

- Exactamente ¿ qué es lo que hacemos aquí ?- pregunto Marceline confundida

- Prepararemos un sándwich- contesto la Princesa

-¿Un qué ?-

**En el reino helado **

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO , ELLOS NO SON TUS ENEMIGOS , ESE SOY YO ?!- dijo el humano , deteniendo el ataque del Lich con su espada de oro

-Finn-

- No te des la vuelta , rey helado debes continuar -

- Pero ... tch , no mueras aquí -dijo el rey helado girando para salir de la habitación

-No pienso hacerlo - dijo el humano fijando nuevamente su mirada

El Lich retiro su mano hecha por su energía , mientras que el humano salto hacia atrás , levantándose rápidamente mirando fijamente al Lich

-Bien , ahora tienes cosas al cual responderme -

**Con el rey helado **

El rey helado se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo con Jake recostado en su espalda

- Maldición , perrito , debes de bajar de peso - dijo el mago de hielo ya algo cansado por el peso del perro mágico - necesito encontrar a Gunter antes de salir de aquí -

Al terminar de decir eso , el mago de hielo se detuvo a medio camino , al ver a una docena de guardias en frente suyo , cada uno con lanzas , espadas y escudos , deteniendo su paso , intento girar hacia atrás , pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a otra docena de guardias impidiendo que huyera

-Genial , y ahora , ¿qué ?- dijo el mago al notar que estaba rodeado

-Lo siento viejito , pero lo mejor será que se rinda -

- ¿Rendirme ? , esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario-

- Entonces , lo haremos más difícil para usted -

Los guardias se preparaban para atacar al mago de hielo , mientras que este , daba pasos lentos hacia atrás , en ese momento los guardias de adelante se adelantaron a los de atrás , lanzando flechas y lanzas al mago , este golpeo el suelo con su pie , creando de esta manera un escudo de hielo , haciendo que las flechas y las lanzas se incrustaran en el escudo , los guardias de atrás aprovecharon la distracción y lanzaron flechas y lanzas a las espalda del mago , este noto el ataque e intento girar lo más rápido posible , pero las flechas eran más rápidas , solo le quedaba recibir el ataque y serrar los ojos

El mago de hielo esperaba el ataque , al no sentir nada abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos , lo que vio lo sorprendió al igual que todos los guardias , las flechas y lanzas estaban detenido , flotando en el aire

- ¿Pero ,que ? - dijo el mago de hielo al ver aquella escena

Las flechas y lanzas que estaban flotando en el aire , comenzaron a encenderse en llamas , convirtiéndolos en cenizas , todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos por aquella escena , el mago de hielo al ver a los guardias distraídos aprovecho el momento y de un soplido congelo a los guardias de adelante , y con su pie congelo el suelo haciendo resbalar a los guardias de atrás , para luego girar y congelarlos de la misma forma que los de adelante

- Eso es todo , pero ahora ¿quién fue el que quemo las flechas?-

- Cuac - dijo un pingüino con un gato rosado a su lado , saliendo de un pasillo

- ¿Gunter ? , me alegro que estés bien y tu hijo está contigo -dijo el mago de hielo acercándose a ellos

-¿Cuac ? - pregunto Gunter señalando a Jake que estaba completamente pálido recostado en la espalda del mago de hielo

- ¿ Qué le paso a Jake ? , es una larga historia , lo importante ahora es salir de aquí -

-Cuac -

¿ Conoces una salida ?, bien guíame hasta allí - dijo el mago de hielo con una gran sonrisa

**Con Finn**

-Bien ,ahora, tienes cosas al cual responderme -dijo el humano mirando fijamente al Lich -¿cómo recupero los poderes de Jake ?-

-¿La magia de Jake ? -

- No te hagas el tonto con migo, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando -

- ¡Ah! , hablas de la magia de ese perro - al decir eso el Lich , Finn desapareció y reapareció delante del Lich , atacándolo con su espada

El Lich al ver el movimiento del humano , creo un campo de fuerza , protegiéndose de la espada de Finn

-¡No te atrevas a llamarlo un simple perro - dijo el humano con un tono de ira

-Ya veo - dijo el Lich con una gran sonrisa , para luego , con el escudo que creo , sacar algunas espinas , que el humano evito , saltando hacia atrás , protegiéndose con su espada

El humano se levanto , recuperando su postura , mirando fijamente al Lich

- ¿No te has preguntado , el porqué puedo crear estas manos de la nada ?

-Sí , la última vez que me enfrente contra ti , no podías hacer tales cosas -

- Pues la respuesta es fácil , eh aprendido una nueva habilidad , el cual me permite absorber la energía o poderes mágicos de mi oponente ,volviéndome más poderoso -

- esa es la razón por la cual has arrebatado el poder mágico de Jake -

-¿Debo de tener otra razón?-

- Bien , entonces la única forma de recuperar los poderes de Jake es quitándotelo directamente - dijo el humano con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- ¿ Y cómo piensas hacerlo ?,¿ eh? ,¿ héroe ?- pregunto el Lich sacando fuego verde de su mano

-Con esto - contesto Finn sacando un collar blanco de su bolsillo

**Continuara **


End file.
